


Feeling Like A Yoyo

by Darkhope



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhope/pseuds/Darkhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A yo yo as a job a reason why it's been made and to entertain abit like a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feeling Like A Yoyo

Ground moves so slow  
My body stops with the flow  
Ive lost all the glow.  
My hearts slowly loses beat  
I feel im melting with the pressure of the heat  
Losing all motion and emotion and feeling like a piece of off cut meat.  
Sky darkens and clouds begin to sink  
I have no time and no where to think  
All hell brakes loose with a flicker of a blink.  
Hopping and jumping back to fourth  
Thinking one day my ship sails to the sourthern north.  
Air gets misty and all black  
Just standing here and taking all the slack  
Wishing i could cover my self with a long black mack.  
Wind blows and pushes me to fall  
Strength has gone and im no longer standing tall  
Inner voice are among those who call  
Selling your souls to the local store.  
Ground ties my past down  
All the dirt giving me a frown  
And wearing their glorious crown.  
Making my tunnels close  
And counting down until i froze  
I begin to crawl and fall flat on my nose.  
Tree branches pull me in  
Ripping at my flesh and throwing it in the bin  
Making it reuseble and re sealing me in a tin.  
Gauging at my big blue eyes  
With vultures and their hungry flies  
Pulling my body with their big brown ties.  
Voices whisper to me just get up and go  
All you are is a piece are mouldy doe  
Chucked away and making tramps say no.  
I am human i think or not  
Losing all what have got  
Or am i a time appointment slot.  
Words are part of a roller coaster and its life  
Up and down with a shiny knife  
One wrong turn can be a fatel issue  
But no one would really miss you.  
A sentence of such hate hurts you  
And sticks to you like glue  
Feeling like your stuck with the flu.  
Decisions can be so hard  
Sympathy is inside of a card  
Words are a scare but turned into scarred.  
Locating where you are  
Is like drifting in a car  
And feeling all so far.  
Feeling loved and owned  
Makes you feel you are cloned.  
Is this really love  
Or is it a dying dove  
Trying to fly and show their glide  
Or is it their trying to hide.  
Stress creeps upon you  
Until it finds somebody new.  
Tearing you down  
Showing you our frowns  
And hiding in our gowns.  
Emotions are our fault  
And stuck in a great huge vault  
Making an explosion with a bag full of salt.  
We run and run  
With bad men with their gun  
Saying its all a little bit of fun.  
Who are we  
Only us can see  
Once saw once we can flee.


	2. Chapter 2

Ground moves so slow  
My body stops with the flow  
Ive lost all the glow.  
My hearts slowly loses beat   
I feel im melting with the pressure of the heat  
Losing all motion and emotion and feeling like a piece of off cut meat.  
Sky darkens and clouds begin to sink  
I have no time and no where to think  
All hell brakes loose with a flicker of a blink.  
Hopping and jumping back to fourth  
Thinking one day my ship sails to the sourthern north.  
Air gets misty and all black  
Just standing here and taking all the slack  
Wishing i could cover my self with a long black mack.  
Wind blows and pushes me to fall  
Strength has gone and im no longer standing tall  
Inner voice are among those who call  
Selling your souls to the local store.  
Ground ties my past down  
All the dirt giving me a frown  
And wearing their glorious crown.  
Making my tunnels close  
And counting down until i froze  
I begin to crawl and fall flat on my nose.  
Tree branches pull me in  
Ripping at my flesh and throwing it in the bin  
Making it reuseble and re sealing me in a tin.  
Gauging at my big blue eyes  
With vultures and their hungry flies   
Pulling my body with their big brown ties.  
Voices whisper to me just get up and go  
All you are is a piece are mouldy doe   
Chucked away and making tramps say no.  
I am human i think or not  
Losing all what have got  
Or am i a time appointment slot.  
Words are part of a roller coaster and its life  
Up and down with a shiny knife  
One wrong turn can be a fatel issue  
But no one would really miss you.  
A sentence of such hate hurts you  
And sticks to you like glue   
Feeling like your stuck with the flu.  
Decisions can be so hard  
Sympathy is inside of a card  
Words are a scare but turned into scarred.  
Locating where you are  
Is like drifting in a car   
And feeling all so far.  
Feeling loved and owned   
Makes you feel you are cloned.  
Is this really love  
Or is it a dying dove  
Trying to fly and show their glide  
Or is it their trying to hide.  
Stress creeps upon you  
Until it finds somebody new.  
Tearing you down   
Showing you our frowns  
And hiding in our gowns.  
Emotions are our fault  
And stuck in a great huge vault  
Making an explosion with a bag full of salt.  
We run and run  
With bad men with their gun  
Saying its all a little bit of fun.  
Who are we  
Only us can see  
Once saw once we can flee.


	3. Chapter 3

Ground moves so slow  
My body stops with the flow  
Ive lost all the glow.  
My hearts slowly loses beat   
I feel im melting with the pressure of the heat  
Losing all motion and emotion and feeling like a piece of off cut meat.  
Sky darkens and clouds begin to sink  
I have no time and no where to think  
All hell brakes loose with a flicker of a blink.  
Hopping and jumping back to fourth  
Thinking one day my ship sails to the sourthern north.  
Air gets misty and all black  
Just standing here and taking all the slack  
Wishing i could cover my self with a long black mack.  
Wind blows and pushes me to fall  
Strength has gone and im no longer standing tall  
Inner voice are among those who call  
Selling your souls to the local store.  
Ground ties my past down  
All the dirt giving me a frown  
And wearing their glorious crown.  
Making my tunnels close  
And counting down until i froze  
I begin to crawl and fall flat on my nose.  
Tree branches pull me in  
Ripping at my flesh and throwing it in the bin  
Making it reuseble and re sealing me in a tin.  
Gauging at my big blue eyes  
With vultures and their hungry flies   
Pulling my body with their big brown ties.  
Voices whisper to me just get up and go  
All you are is a piece are mouldy doe   
Chucked away and making tramps say no.  
I am human i think or not  
Losing all what have got  
Or am i a time appointment slot.  
Words are part of a roller coaster and its life  
Up and down with a shiny knife  
One wrong turn can be a fatel issue  
But no one would really miss you.  
A sentence of such hate hurts you  
And sticks to you like glue   
Feeling like your stuck with the flu.  
Decisions can be so hard  
Sympathy is inside of a card  
Words are a scare but turned into scarred.  
Locating where you are  
Is like drifting in a car   
And feeling all so far.  
Feeling loved and owned   
Makes you feel you are cloned.  
Is this really love  
Or is it a dying dove  
Trying to fly and show their glide  
Or is it their trying to hide.  
Stress creeps upon you  
Until it finds somebody new.  
Tearing you down   
Showing you our frowns  
And hiding in our gowns.  
Emotions are our fault  
And stuck in a great huge vault  
Making an explosion with a bag full of salt.  
We run and run  
With bad men with their gun  
Saying its all a little bit of fun.  
Who are we  
Only us can see  
Once saw once we can flee.


End file.
